From this Moment
by Sunstar2
Summary: Just a B/S romance for all you shippers. Enjoy!
1. From this Moment

Disclaimer-I always forget this-Mutant X and it's characters etc.do not belong to me although I live in hope that one day they will and Brennan and Shalimar will FINALLY get together!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - From this Moment  
  
From this moment, I have been blessed. I live only, For your happiness. And for your love I'd give my last breath, From this moment on.  
  
* * *  
  
They danced together, slowly moving round the room to the music from the speakers. Her golden head rested lightly on his shoulder, her arms entwined around his neck as he held her slender form close to him. They had the place to themselves; their friends and teammates were all out. Even their workaholic leader had taken the night off to visit a friend. As the song came to an end she lifted her head and gently kissed him.  
  
"I will love you, as long as I live," she sang softly to him. He smiled down at her upturned face,  
  
"I love you, Shal," he whispered, kissing herb forehead. He drew her close again and they moved to the beat of their hearts.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: I was in a really soppy mood when I wrote this so I apologise to anyone who is currently throwing up but I wanted a good Brennan/Shalimar romance!! P.S. Whenever I try to put ellipses in anything it doesn't work out right- can anyone help? 


	2. Discovered!

Disclaimer-I always forget this-Mutant X and it's characters etc.do not belong to me although I live in hope that one day they will and Brennan and Shalimar will FINALLY get together!!!  
  
Chapter 2 - Discovered!!!  
  
Rachael wandered aimlessly down the hallway of Sanctuary, not really sure what she wanted to do. She heard a moan come from the lounge up ahead and recognised the scents of her feral and elemental teammates. She could hear the feral giggling quietly and crept forward softly, curious as to what was happening. She peered around the door, careful not to make a sound. She was too loud. Shalimar's head shot up from behind the couch, her eyes flashing. Rachael pulled back quickly; Shalimar was in her bra, her hair disordered and breathing heavily. Rachael held her breath and crept back the way she came.  
  
"What is it, Shal?" Brennan's slightly breathless voice came drifting out the door.  
  
"I'm sure I heard someone come in," she stated, turning her head back and forth looking for a scent. "It was Rachael," she said puzzled as she picked up the other feral's scent, "but she's gone now."  
  
"Maybe she was just passing," replied Brennan, pulling Shalimar down towards him again.  
  
"Do you think she saw us?" Shalimar asked with a giggle as she ran her fingers over his chest.  
  
"Nah, the couch hid us, but maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private," he suggested.  
  
"Sneaking around is much more fun!" Shalimar said decisively, starting to undo his jeans.  
  
* * *  
  
"You'll never guess what I just saw," Rachael teased as she flopped down next to Jesse and Emma, who were doing some hacking.  
  
"What?" Emma asked, looking up at her younger sister who had a massive grin on her face.  
  
"Guess!" she beamed.  
  
"A ten foot high monster, destroying the lab," volunteered Jesse without looking up from his work.  
  
"Jesse," she moaned plaintively, "quit fooling, I'm being serious!"  
  
"Go on then, tell us," sighed Emma, before Rachael burst with excitement.  
  
"Brennan and Shalimar, making out in the lounge!"  
  
"What?!" Jesse's head snapped up.  
  
"Really?" Emma had a grin as big as Rachael's.  
  
"Yep. I was walking by and I kind of heard them-you know-feral senses and all, so I had to go and take a closer look." Rachael pretended to look innocent.  
  
"Yeah right!" Jesse eyed her with scepticism. "So did they hear you?"  
  
"I think Shalimar did because she got up, but I ran before she saw me."  
  
"You shouldn't spy on people, Rach," Emma tried to make the most of their two year age gap as she looked disapprovingly at Rachael, barely managing to keep her own smile at bay.  
  
"I wasn't spying and besides I can't believe you aren't the slightest bit interested in this?" she raised her eyebrows and Emma broke into a grin.  
  
"Okay, you win. Actually we've been waiting for them to get together for a while."  
  
"You mean they've been attracted to each other for ages and this is the first they've done about it?"  
  
"Ages as in forever," put in Jesse, "it was so obvious there was something between them but neither of them seemed to notice."  
  
"Until now." Emma finished, a slightly evil smile spreading across her features, "They think we don't know about them," she mused, "I think we could have some fun here!"  
  
* * *  
  
Shalimar emerged from her room looking rather flushed. She glanced around and after checking it was clear, beckoned inside. Brennan slipped through the door and shut it quietly.  
  
"All clear," she whispered, smiling softly.  
  
"Good," he replied and cupped her face in his hands drawing it towards his to kiss her soft lips again. She slipped her hands around his waist and pulled out his shirt rubbing her palms up his back. He pushed her against the wall and broke the kiss to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we should go back into your room," he suggested, the amusement rippling through his voice. She grinned at him and going onto her toes flicked her tongue against his earlobe,  
  
"Actually, Bren, your shirt is on back to front," she sniggered, "I was just going to help you fix it." Brennan looked down at himself and realised she was right,  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed.  
  
"Language!" she smiled putting a finger to his lips. He kissed it and she giggled before strolling off and leaving him to make himself presentable.  
  
No one took much notice of Shalimar as she wandered towards the computers. Rachael glanced up briefly at her approach and Shalimar hesitated nervously before Rachael gave her a smile and returned to her work. Shalimar breathed a small sigh of relief; it looked as though Rachael hadn't seen them in the lounge. She and Brennan weren't exactly trying to keep their relationship secret but they were both a bit concerned at the effect if might have on the rest of the team.  
  
"Wotchya all doing?" she asked, flopping onto one of the couches.  
  
"Just some hacking stuff for Adam," replied Emma.  
  
"Yeah, you know, break a firewall, slight detour, break another firewall, another slight detour, break another firewall and end up at the beginning again!" added Jesse with a smile. Shalimar smiled back watching Emma and Rachael.  
  
"They were so alike, even for sisters. Both were tall and slim with the same colour of hair except Rachael's hung below her waist. They had similar features and the same blue eyes but their temperaments were different. Emma, being a telempath, was a lot quieter less prone to the fits of exuberance Rachael had resulting from her feral mutation. It had been difficult at first having another feral in her territory but she had adjusted, trying harder because Rachael was her best friend's sister. They had an occasional confrontation but generally the got on well, Shalimar enjoyed having someone to have a good spar with when Brennan resigned defeated. Her eyes lit up as he walked in, finally having managed to get his clothes on the right way.  
  
"Hey," he commented by way of greeting.  
  
"Hey, big guy, what's up?" Jesse asked looking up.  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, smiling slyly at Shalimar, "anyone want to go spar?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Shalimar answered standing up, "I'll meet you in the training room." She ran off to get changed.  
  
"Anyone else?" Brennan looked around.  
  
"No, we'd better not," Emma shot a glance at the other two, "we said to Adam we'd have this finished before he gets back tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll go and face a humiliating defeat, again!" He left them and as soon as he was out of earshot Rachael let out the burst of laughter that had been building up ever since Shalimar had come in. Emma snorted trying to hold her own laughter in,  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun!" she choked.  
  
"What's going to be so much fun?" Shalimar asked, leaning on the doorframe dressed in joggers and a tank.  
  
"Nothing, Shal," Shalimar raised an eyebrow quizzically, "you'd better hurry, Brennan's waiting," Emma said innocently. Shalimar frowned slightly but dismissed the thought and headed down to the training room.  
  
She walked into the empty room puzzled, expecting Brennan to already be there. A light thud from behind and a sharp pain in her side reminded her, too late, that she should have kept her guard up. She was on the floor and Brennan was standing in the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"I win," he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you do," she remarked grasping his outstretched hand, "best two out of three?" she asked and kicked his feet out from under him pulling him down beside her and jumping on top of him. "One all," she smiled, satisfied.  
  
"Okay, so we both cheated," he admitted, sitting up, "we'll fight fair this time, no cheating."  
  
"Awww, that's no fun!" Shalimar pouted walking her fingers up his chest.  
  
"Maybe not for you, but I intend to win!" he replied.  
  
"Really?" she raised an eyebrow and pulled his head towards hers kissing him gently at first then more passionately as his slid his hands through her hair forcing their bodies closer together. Brennan moaned softly and broke the kiss,  
  
"You win," he panted.  
  
"Thought so," she answered, pleased.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: I was in a really soppy mood when I wrote this so I apologise to anyone who is currently throwing up but I wanted a good Brennan/Shalimar romance!! What do you think- Pathetic and I should stop writing . or . keep writing. Let me know please! 


End file.
